Les 5 fois où Dean Winchester a arrêté de parler
by abooklikethis
Summary: Thème : le sens du silence. Cinq épisodes où Dean a jugé préférable de se taire. Spoilers sur toute la saison 2.


Titre: Les cinq fois où Dean Winchester a arrêté de parler.  
Thème: Le sens du silence  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Personnage : Sam, Dean, John, Mary  
Rating: PG. Un peu de langage pas très châtié et des thèmes difficiles abordés mais ça s'arrête là.Disclaimer: Pas à moi.

**Note** : Attention ! SPOILERS sur toute la seconde saison. (et je ne plaisante pas)

**Les cinq fois où Dean Winchester a arrêté de parler **

**0. **

**Dean Winchester a vingt-sept ans et il n'est pas du genre à se taire. **

Il parle quand ça lui chante, d'à peu près tout ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête, sans grande considération pour ce que les autres peuvent bien en penser.

Il n'aime pas le silence ; c'est froid et oppressant.

Depuis qu'il est avec Sam, ce n'est plus un problème car quoi qu'il arrive il trouvera toujours quelque chose à sortir pour se moquer de lui et meubler la conversation, même si celle-ci se fait en sens unique.

Ce n'est pas vraiment méchant, c'est juste que même après toutes ces années Sam démarre toujours au quart de tour et qu'il n'a rien trouvé de plus drôle jusqu'ici.

Et puis ça lui rappelle qu'il n'est plus seul.

Dean n'a pas encore déterminé si Sam l'a compris ou s'il répond par habitude mais au final ça n'a que peu d'importance puisque de toute façon c'est encore quelque chose dont les Winchester ne parlent pas. L'hypersensibilité n'a pas de place dans leur famille.

Et puis quoi encore.

**1. **

**Dean Winchester a trois ans, six mois et trois jours. **

Il le sait, il a compté sur le calendrier comme sa maman le lui a montré. Même que la maîtresse a l'école maternelle a été très impressionnée parce que c'est difficile pour son âge. Mais Dean a toujours été en avance, alors bon, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. D'ailleurs, son papa lui a déjà dit que c'était parce qu'il était intelligent et qu'il avait la meilleure maman du monde.

Le problème, c'est que là, à trois ans, six mois et trois jours, Dean en veut au monde entier. Et surtout à son papa et à sa maman.

"- Dean, mon garçon... qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- ...

- On t'a embêté à l'école ? La maîtresse n'a pas été gentille ?

- ...

- Deeeann..."

La voix de son père se fait légèrement menaçante alors qu'il serre un peu plus ses petits bras contre sa poitrine.

Il a pris une résolution et il compte bien s'y tenir : Il ne parlera plus jamais. A personne.

Il ne sait pas très bien pourquoi il a décidé ça plutôt qu'autre chose, mais ça lui a semblé plus logique que d'arrêter de manger ; ça, ça serait idiot. En plus il y a des cookies pour le goûter.

"- Mon coeur, tu ne veux pas dire à maman ce qui ne va pas ?"

Dean secoue la tête mais ne répond rien. Il aime beaucoup sa maman, mais là, non. Il est en colère. Et puis à chaque fois qu'il la regarde avec son ventre tout gonflé, il se rappelle pourquoi.

Un petit frère...

Dean ne veut pas de petit frère ; il veut une petite soeur.

Une fille c'est mieux. Déjà, elle l'aurait trouvé beau, grand, fort et intelligent. Et peut-être même qu'elle aurait rangé sa chambre à sa place. En échange (Dean sait être juste), il l'aurait protégé contre les autres garçons et tous les méchants du monde entier. Et puis comme il est grand homme il serait même allé jusqu'à lui donner les plus gros gâteaux de l'armoire. Ceux du fond qu'il faut être grand pour attraper.

Mais un petit frère... il va sûrement lui voler ses jouets! Et peut-être même qu'il deviendra le préféré ! Et s'il devient plus grand que lui et le bat au ballon prisonnier ??!! Dean n'y survivrait pas, il en est sûr.

Il le déteste déjà ce petit frère. Alors c'est pas comme s'il allait lui parler en plus. Et comme ses parents sont responsables et bien ils sont compris dans le lot.

... au moins jusqu'au goûter, parce que Dean ne peut pas attraper la boite la cookies et qu'il faudra bien qu'il la demande à quelqu'un.

**2. **

**Dean Winchester a quatre ans. **

Un peu plus même. Mais il n'a pas envie d'y penser. Alors il n'y pense pas.

Il n'a envie de penser à rien de toute façon. Surtout pas au cercueil vide qui est en train de descendre dans un grand trou.

Son papa lui a expliqué que sa maman était dedans et que comme ça elle pourrait aller chez les anges pour veiller sur eux.

Dean n'a que quatre ans mais il n'est pas idiot... il sait que sa maman n'est pas enfermée là dedans. Parce qu'elle a brûlé et que quand on brûle, il ne reste rien.

Il en veut à son père d'essayer de lui mentir. Il en veut à sa mère aussi pour les avoir laissé tous les trois. Il en veut à Sammy qui pourtant n'a rien fait mais qui est trop petit pour se rendre compte de ce qui est en train de se passer et dort paisiblement dans son landau. Il en veut à Dieu et au monde entier parce qu'ils ont laissé sa maman mourir.

Dean a envie de pleurer, mais il ne le fait pas parce que son papa lui a dit d'être fort parce que c'est ce que font les grands garçons. Il reste simplement debout très droit et regarde le cercueil descendre sans un mot les poings serrés.

La main de son père se pose sur son épaule et soudain, Dean à envie de s'enfuir très vite et très loin. Dans un endroit où les mamans ne sont pas mortes, où les papas ne pleurent pas et où les petits garçons n'ont pas à retenir leurs sanglots lorsqu'ils sont malheureux.

Parce que les endroits comme ça, ça ne devrait pas exister.

- - -

Après l'enterrement, Dean arrête de parler. D'un coup, sans prévenir personne, ni donner d'explication. John est trop occupé à courir après ses propres démons pour se mettre en colère et puis sans Mary, il ne sait plus quoi faire de toute façon. Lui et Dean se comportent de façon mécanique en s'accrochant à ce qu'ils peuvent. John s'accroche à ses recherches et à sa vengeance et Dean à son silence et à Sam.

Quelque part, c'est donc presque normal que le premier mot de Sam soit "Dean" (ou du moins quelque chose s'en approchant)... et John sera soulagé d'entendre son fils lui répondre après trois mois de silence : "Hey, moi je suis Dean et toi tu es Sammy."

**3. **

**Dean Winchester a vingt-deux ans. Enfin, la dernière fois qu'il a compté c'était bien ça.**

Son frère en a dix-huit et vient de quitter le motel pourri qui leur sert de maison en claquant la porte.

Son père a dit : "Si tu pars, tu ne reviens pas." Sam a simplement répondu : "D'accord."

Dean leur en veut à tous les deux.

- Il en veut à son père qui n'a jamais été le père dont Sam aurait eu besoin, qui ne l'a jamais complimenté sur ses bonnes notes et son excellence dans presque tous les domaines, qui n'a jamais compris que Sam ne serait pas le soldat que Dean a appris à être depuis que leur mère est morte.

John a fait ce qu'il a pu mais ce n'était pas assez et il est trop buté pour comprendre que s'il ne s'était pas mis en colère, Sam ne serait peut-être pas parti. Ou alors il l'a fait exprès pour le pousser dehors... Dans les deux cas, Dean a envie de lui envoyer son poing à la figure ce qui lui arrive rarement.

- Il en veut à Sam qui est un sale petit con égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui. Evidement, Dean a envie qu'il soit heureux et, s'il y réfléchit bien, il ne souhaite pas vraiment cette vie là pour lui... mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être en colère et de se sentir abandonné, tout adulte qu'il est. Il en veut terriblement à Sam de lui faire ressentir ça.

Comme il est en colère aussi bien contre son frère que contre son père, il n'a rien dit et les a regardé se cracher des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas ni l'un ni l'autre à la figure.

Au bout d'un moment il a même fini par quitter la pièce, laissant derrière lui deux Winchester fulminants ne se rendant même pas compte à quel point ils peuvent être semblables.

Lorsque la porte claque, Dean n'a pas un sursaut. Sam ne reviendra pas et il le sait, tout comme il sait également qu'il n'appellera pas et ne répondra pas à ses coups de fils durant les prochains mois; juste pour montrer qu'ils ne lui manquent pas. Qu'est ce qu'on est con à dix-huit ans...

**4. **

**Dean Winchester a vingt-six ans. Bientôt vingt-sept.**

Et la vie est une salope.

La mort aussi en y réfléchissant bien.

Il regarde son père se consumer, bien droit dans ses bottes, les poings et les mâchoires serrés avec une envie furieuse de détruire tout sur son passage.

Dean voit Sam pleurer du coin de l'œil et il trouve ça injuste parce que lui-même y arrive à peine alors que c'est sûrement pour lui que cette perte est la plus douloureuse.

Il se déteste pour penser ça, parce que franchement, quelle belle connerie. Ils ont tous les deux perdu leur père et ça ne se mesure pas.

Il sait qu'il va passer plusieurs jours à ce taire et que ça va rendre Sam fou. Mais il est comme ça et il n'a pas envie de changer ; c'est sa manière à lui de gérer les choses. Ce n'est pas la meilleure méthode qui existe, mais ce n'est pas la pire non plus.

**5. **

**Dean Winchester a vingt-sept ans et il n'est pas du genre à se taire. **

Il parle quand ça lui chante, d'à peu près tout ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête, sans grande considération pour ce que les autres peuvent bien en penser.

Enfin, la plupart du temps ça se passe comme ça... Et puis, il y a des jours où il en veut au monde entier et à l'univers en général.

Aujourd'hui est une de ces journées là. Quand elles arrivent il se sent à nouveau petit, fragile et impuissant, il a l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quatre ans et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour que tout aille mieux... que tout soit comme avant...

Mais il n'a pas pu faire revenir sa mère, ni son père et il ne pourra pas faire revenir Maddison. La seule chose qui a changé c'est que cette fois ci, Sam est assez grand pour s'en prendre plein la gueule.

Dean sait encaisser les coups. A force, il a l'habitude d'assister à la mort de ceux qu'il aime... presque autant qu'il a celle de rester debout bien droit en serrant les poings parce qu'il est "un grand garçon." Sam ne sait pas encaisser et Dean déteste vraiment la planète entière pour ça.

S'il pouvait, Dean démolirait le mur le plus proche à coups de poings, mais malheureusement, il se trouve que le mur en question serait le pare-brise de l'impala et qu'il ne peut pas se résoudre à la détruire une seconde fois. Alors il crispe les mâchoires et il bénit le soleil qui lui permet de porter des lunettes.

- - -

A trois ans, Dean a appris que la vie était injuste et qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours obtenir ce qu'on voulait. A vingt sept il est sûr que la vie est une pute et que s'il avait Dieu présentement sous la main il lui dégommerait bien la tête au gros sel.

Alors il se tait, parce que parfois le silence est bien plus éloquent qu'une main posée sur une épaule ou un regard larmoyant. C'est encore quelque chose dont les Winchester ne parleront pas. L'hypersensibilité n'a pas de place dans leur famille.

Et puis quoi encore...


End file.
